The Metal-Knights
Origin Little is known about this curious group of warriors, other than they come from the eastern sea and mean business. Their leader, Naudez, is overseeing operations to conquer Gielinor for its vast expanse of resources. The Metal-Knights used to commandeer an airship that went by the name "The Axe." The Axe was often seen flying ominously over a Gielinorian area or in the hangar. The airship has recently crashed and is likely beyond repair. The Betrayal of Bruce Naudez and Dragon were sent to a city overrun by zombies. While there, they fought off a few before being stopped by a man with a musket. The man told them not to move, threating to kill them if they did. After a short conversation, poison gas was dropped, though both parties managed to avoid it. Naudez was contacted by Lord Metal Knight, who asked if he had seen a man wearing a bandana with a musket. After replying, Naudez was told to capture the man and that reinforcements were being sent. The man was captured and the Metal-Knights went back to the Axe. The man was tied up and brought to the bridge. However, Bruce allowed the man to escape and kill Lord Metal-Knight. Bruce took Galaxia and teleported away. The Axe began crashing as the man crawled out of the room. Naudez shot him in the leg from a corner, then Dragon jumped out of a crate and fought him up close. While the two fought, Naudez collected his belongings and a teleport sphere. Eventually, the man used a strange object to blow himself up. Dragon was sent flying back, but survived. Naudez arrived and quickly teleported away with Dragon. Naudez was contacted by Bruce, who after a short conversation, revealed he had been working with the man all along. Bruce revealed that the man's name was Mahandaz, and that they had killed a double. The communication ended, leaving Naudez and Dragon in the middle of a city. The two decided to head to Dragon's old lab south of Ardougne. They sailed to Catherby via a charter ship, then made it to the lab. The Axe The Axe was a flying battleship, nearly 20 meters in length. It floated using technology similar to that of the clan citadel, and is given thrust by fire elementals trapped in the engine which were put into an upset state by being overloaded with magical energy. The Axe itself was made of thin steel sheets welded together. The Axe had two wings, 10 meters in length, on each side which were used for balance and control. It had a tower-like structure located on the deck, which housed the bridge, Lord Metal Knight's and the Naudez' personal quarters, and the main cannon. The main cannon fired a blast of magical energy and an iron ball at the same time or individually, each being around two meters in diameter. Along with these, there were six cannons on each side of the Axe which fired spells of medium-low strength. These took fuel to use, and were often used sparingly as a result, The Axe was powered by a reactor, which used magical energy acquired from runecrafting altars and the hangar's fuel depot. This area was usually unstable and shaking violently, constantly on the verge of exploding. The Bilge served as a prison. The Hangar Located within the eastern sea, the hangar serves as the Metal-Knights' base of operations. It is off-limits to all that come within the Axe's targeting range. It is underground, and covered by two iron flaps. Current Crew *Lord Metal Knight/Leader Missing in action. *"The Captain"/Sky Captain of the Axe Deceased. *Naudez/Leader/Engineer/Research and Development Department Staff Missing in action. *"Dragon"/Greater Minion *"The Warden"/Warden of the bilge and first to die in case of emergency (because it's nearly impossible for him to do so) *Ahzoh/Archmage Commander *Gk'rath/Generic Minion/Spec Ops Trooper *Logan/Generic Minion *Lord Uba Jabari/Squad Leader *Manfred von Hubbub Peter/Chef/Greater Minion/Womanizer *Phoenix/Navigator *Riparo/Spec Ops Trooper/Merc *Rokkumang/Greater Minion *Slisek/Spec Ops Trooper *Small Boss/Spec Ops Trooper Killed in action. *Snorri the Dwarf/Maintenance *Solid Serpent/Spec Ops Trooper Deceased. *Vladimir/Squad Leader *White Fox/Former Death Lotus Assassin Killed in action. *Wo Dao/Merc Left the Metal-Knights. Current Plans Get Galaxia back. Weapon List *Galaxia, Lord Metal-Knight's personal weapon. Stolen by Bruce. *A variety of crossbows. *Assorted eastern gunpowder weaponry. Exclusive to high ranks. *Basic cannons. *Bows of the long and short variety, as well as impractical shieldbows. *Magic based cannons. *Several basic swords. *Spears. *Throwing knives. *Wide variety of axes and flails. Job list *Doctor *Engineer *Field Medic *Generic Minion *Greater Minion *Maintenance *Research and Development Department Staff *Spec Ops Trooper *Squad Leader Gallery Naudez M.png|Naudez, the current leader of the Metal-Knights. Lord Metal Knight.png|Lord Metal Knight, the former leader of the Metal-Knights. The captain.png|The former captain of the Axe. Axe soldier.png|A Metal-Knight soldier. Smallboss1.png|Small Boss before his death. Bruce1.png|Bruce the traitor. AhzohUltima.png|Portrait of the Archmage Commander, Ahzoh Aviansezr Gladyrius, who has remained hidden for some time. Manfred von Hubbub Peter.jpg|Manfred von Hubbub Peter, womanizer and chef. Wo DAo.gif|A portrait of Wo Dao. Metal-Knights Extras Theme of Naudez " Category:Antagonist Category:Faction Category:Plots Category:Military Category:Organization Category:Eastern Lands Category:Metal-Knights Category:Godless